El mejor regalo para Magnus
by Neusal
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Magnus y Alec no tiene ni idea de que puede regalarle ¿Qué se le regala a una persona que ya tiene de todo? Finalmente, después de darle muchas vueltas encuentra el regalo perfecto
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora**: Este fic y sus protagonistas están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare. Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no pertenecen a dicha saga ya que son de invención propia.

-Todavía no entiendo que estoy haciendo aquí- le preguntó Magnus a su amiga Catarina.

-Hacerme compañía- le respondió ésta pausadamente mientras le cogía del brazo y literalmente le obligaba a caminar. –Vamos Magnus, es un convención sobre psicología de la sexualidad… a ti te encanta el sexo-.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón: me encanta practicarlo, no sentarme a escuchar aburridas charlas. Es la quinta vez en los últimos dos años que me obligas a ir a diferentes eventos sobre medicina. Querida os adoro a ti y a Fred pero Debby me empieza aborrecer ¿No te puedo esperar en un bar tomándome una cóctel?-

-Claro que no. Por favor ven conmigo, no me dejes sola- le suplicó Catarina.

-Está bien- suspiró Magnus resignado mientras dejaba que su amiga le guiase hasta unas sillas.

Fred era el actual novio de Catarina. Él y su hermana gemela, Debby, eran dos ifrits (brujos incapaces de usar magia) que con el paso de los años se habían convertido en grandes profesionales en el campo de la medicina y ella en concreto hacía unas tres décadas que se había especializado en sexología. Como reconocidos profesionales que eran constantemente les invitaban a convenciones y charlas en especial a Debby, que cada cierto tiempo publicaba un libro nuevo (bajo pseudónimos para que nadie se diera cuenta de que el paso del tiempo no le afectaba).

Magnus se sentó en esa incomoda silla junto a Catarina a esperar que pasase el tiempo: no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese discurso así que ni prestaba atención: simplemente fingía escuchar, aplaudía cuando debía hacerlo y se pasaba la gran parte del tiempo sacándose el móvil del bolsillo para mirar fotos de Alec. Catarina tampoco estaba mucho por la labor: se pasó todo el rato intercambiando miradas y sonrisas con Fred. Magnus se alegró de no ser el único tonto enamorado de la sala.

No se podía decir que la mañana hubiese pasado rápido para los dos amigos subterráneos pero al fin las exposiciones terminaron. Esperaron a Fred y a Debby y una vez todos reunidos fueron a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida ya que por la tarde tanto Debby como Fred volvían a dar conferencias.

-Estás esplendido Magnus, me alegro de volver a verte- le saludó Debby en cuanto le vio. Aunque nunca tuvieron una relación seria, entre ellos dos siempre había habido mucha química sexual, de hecho habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían amanecido en la misma cama después de una salvaje noche de pasión. La última vez 5 años atrás, después de una de esas aburridas convenciones a las que Catarina le obligaba a ir.

-Y cuéntame- prosiguió la Ifrit – ¿Qué hay de nuevo en tu vida?-

-La verdad es que me va todo muy, estoy saliendo con un chico maravilloso-.

-¿De veras? Yo también. Espera, creo que tengo una foto por aquí- rebuscando dentro de su monedero- sí, mira, aquí está- y le mostró a Magnus la foto de un apuesto rubio.

-Vaya, es muy guapo pero no puede compararse con mi Alexander. Mírale – mostrándole la foto de fondo de pantalla de su teléfono- reconoce que jamás has visto unos ojos tan bonitos como estos. Es el hombre perfecto-.

-Oh…es… él es un nefilim- se sorprendió Debby al ver la foto que Bane le acababa de enseñar.

-¿Y?- Un poco molesto.

-Nada, no quería ofenderte, simplemente que la última vez que te vi parecías muy enfadado con los hijos del Ángel… me sorprende que ahora estés saliendo con uno de ellos- intentando quitarle hierro a la situación – tienes razón, es muy atractivo. Eres único Bane ¿Cómo has acabado saliendo con un Cazador de Sombras?- Sorprendida.

Así que Magnus les empezó a contar la historia de como había conocido a su novio y como se habían enamorado y hablando y hablando acabó saliendo a la luz el hecho de que el brujo era la primera experiencia para Alec en todos los sentidos.

-Oh… vaya lo siento mucho por tí. Se te ve muy enamorado- le dijo Debby.

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto?- Reclamó Bane.

-Bueno… ya sabes… las primeras parejas suelen ser ensayos…-.

-Oh, no. No empecemos como siempre. No me des discursitos de psicóloga sabe-lo-todo-.

-Tienes razón, no debo meterme donde no se me llama- y dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Novio ensayo?- Quiso saber Catarina- ¿De qué se trata esto?-

-Hay estudios –fue Fred quien hizo la explicación- que dicen que la primera pareja es tan solo un preámbulo. Con el primer novio descubres que es lo que te gusta o no en una relación y que buscas en una pareja. Generalmente estas relaciones suelen romperse para encontrar un nuevo amor-.

-Estupideces- le digo Magnus a Catarina.

-Yo creo que Magnus tiene razón –le defendió la bruja Loss –Él ya sabe perfectamente lo que busca en una pareja, ya que ha tenido miles de relaciones, y Alec es un chico encantador… se le ve muy enamorado de Magnus.-

-No pongo en duda los sentimientos del joven nefilim por nuestro querido Gran Brujo pero ¿Y qué me dices de su curiosidad sexual?- Le preguntó Debby –Aunque ese chico esté completamente enamorado de él eso no quita que sea un joven en toda su plenitud sexual que no ha probado otra cosa. Tarde o temprano tendrá curiosidad por besar o acostarse con otra persona. Veo muchos casos de estos en mi consulta: parejas que aun estando enamorados rompen para poder vivir cosas nuevas y estimulantes. Recordad que los mortales tienen otra concepción del paso del tiempo: para ellos es cuestión de aprovecharlo al máximo posible y vivir tantas experiencias como les sea posible-.

-Oh vaya- fascinada Catarina y olvidando por completo que estaban hablando de la relación de su mejor amigo- ¿Y qué es lo que aconsejas en estos casos?-

-Bueno, últimamente suelo recomendar dejar "carta blanca"- explicó la ifrit.

-¿Carta blanca?- Preguntaron tanto Bane como Loss.

-Sí, dejar que el otro viva sus propias experiencias al margen de vuestra relación. Es decir, en el momento en que sospeches o tu novio te diga directamente que le gustaría probar cosas nuevas, dejarle un período de tregua, darle por ejemplo un mes para que pueda salir, coquetear o incluso acostarse con otras personas-.

-¿Y el hecho de que tu pareja tenga sexo con otros no empeora la situación?- Preguntó Catarina viendo como Magnus, curiosamente, escuchaba muy atento las explicaciones de Debby.

-Bueno, para algunos es preferible consentir esta pequeña infidelidad a perder a su pareja-.

Para saber que pasará una semana después leer el capítulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las 7:30h de la mañana cuando un mensaje en el teléfono de Maia Roberts la despertó. La licántropo tan solo abrió uno ojo para estirar el brazo y coger el aparato de su mesita de noche. Era Alec:

"_Necesito tu ayuda para el regalo de Magnus" ¿Podemos quedar esta tarde?"_

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Bat abrazando a Maia somnoliento.

-Alec-

-¿Otra vez? – Un poco molesto -¿Y qué es lo que quiere ahora?-

-Lo mismo que hace un mes: sigue buscando el regalo perfecto para su querido novio-.

-Que pesado es ¿Y no lo puede buscar él solo?- Los celos de Bat eran evidentes- Tan especiales que se creen los nefilims y no son ni capaces de ir a comprar sin ayuda.-

-No seas injusto. Pobrecito. Sabes que Alec no es así, a más, Magnus es el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn… no es nada fácil encontrar un regalo para él.-

* * *

Maia llegó antes de hora al bar así que entró e intentó localizar esa mesa que tanto les gustaba. Afortunadamente no había nadie sentado allí así que aceleró el paso para que la pareja que acababa de entrar junto a ella no se la quitase. Tomó asiento y miró a su alrededor: todo mundanos, ningún subterráneo a la vista. Perfecto. Siempre que quedaban con Alec para tener las típicas conversaciones secretas entre mejores amigos elegían ese bar. Allí nadie les miraba raro porque un nefilim y un licántropo fueran amigos y podían decir nombres tranquilamente sin que nadie les espiase para saber, por ejemplo, lo que pasaba con Magnus Bane, los problemas internos del Instituto de Nueva York o las historias de Lily, líder de los vampiros.

No le hizo falta levantar la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo para saber que Alec había llegado: todas las chicas de la sala estaban mirando hacia la puerta susurrándose cosas entre risas.

-Hola- saludó Alec tocándole su rizada melena cariñosamente mientras pasaba por su lado para tomar asiento.

-Ei ¿Cómo estás?- le sonrió la chica.

Maia sabía que en esos momentos era la envidia de todo el local, seguro que todas pensaban que era su novio. Aunque Alec ya le comentó que jamás se había sentido atraído por una chica, la verdad es que era uno de los hombres más varoniles que conocía, más incluso que muchos heterosexuales y eso sumado a su espectacular físico hacía que toda mujer soñase con él.

No quedaba mucho para el cumpleaños de Magnus y desde hacía más de un mes Alec estaba como loco para poder encontrar un buen regalo. Habían pasado horas y horas buscando y pensando pero nada convencía al nefilim. Sin embargo esa mañana (como prácticamente todas las mañanas últimamente) el joven Lightwood le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que ya lo había encontrado: tenía el regalo perfecto para el brujo.

-¿Seguro que te iba bien quedar?- Quiso saber Alec, quien era completamente consciente de lo mucho que le estaba hinchando la cabeza a su amiga con todo eso del cumpleaños de Magnus.

-Sí, claro- y no mentía: a Maia le encantaba pasar tiempo con Alec y el sentimiento era mutuo- Y bien dime ¿Qué has pensado?- Le preguntó.

De repente el chico se sonrojó, no le salían las palabras y empezó a sudar hasta tal punto que su amiga se preocupó.

-Alec ¿Va todo bien?- Tocándole la mano.

-Sí, sí…- no levantó la vista de la mesa y trago saliva con fuerza: tenía la boca seca – he pensado que podría hacer un trío… o algo por el estilo con Magnus- dijo tan bajito que a duras penas Maia le escuchó.

-¿Qué?- Sus oscuros ojos se abrieron como platos y los decibelios de su voz subieron una octava.

-Shhhhhhh- le alertó el nefilim mirando por todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie más le había escuchado.

-A… Alec- bajando el tono de voz- ¿Te refieres a un trío… trío?-.

-Sí, Maia, un trío…sexo entre varias personas- Alec estaba tan rojo que la chica pensó que de un momento a otro le estallaría la cara.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No pensaba que te gustasen este tipo de cosas? Creo que no te seré de gran ayuda en este tema-.

-Claro que no me gustan ¿Te crees que me apetece compartir a mi novio con otras personas? No lo hago por mí, lo hago por él-.

-¿Te lo ha pedido?-

-No, no, él sabe que yo no haría una cosa así, por eso jamás me lo pediría: Magnus nunca me pondría en una situación incómoda para mí-.

-¿Y entonces?-

-Porque sé que a él sí que le gustan estas cosas.-

Maia era la única persona que sabía toda la historia sobre la rotura de Alec Y Magnus y como al nefilim le habían molestado las relaciones liberales y experiencias sexuales del brujo.

-Él siempre se ha desvivido por mí: siempre hacemos lo que yo quiero, está pendiente de que no me falte de nada, siempre está usando la magia para solucionar mi problemas o los de mi gente, hace absolutamente todo lo que le pido y antepone mis prioridades a las suyas. Sé que te parece una locura, pero creo que es el mejor regalo que le puedo hacer. Es muy poderoso, con tan solo un chasquido de dedos puede tener todo lo que quiera. No hay nada que yo le pueda comprar que él no pueda adquirir por si mismo ¿Te acuerdas del cuaderno azul que te comenté? Aquel que me regaló con su vida escrita-.

-Sí, me acuerdo- Maia como siempre escuchaba atentamente.

-Allí habla de tríos, orgías, intercambios de pareja y otras experiencias sexuales que ha vivido con antiguos novios y novias suyos. Y le encantaban. Los seres inmortales lo ven diferente: como sus parejas pueden durar, literalmente, toda la vida, para ellos es una manera de probar cosas nuevas, revivir la chispa y añadir morbo a la relación. A Magnus le gustaba vivir cosas nuevas junto a sus parejas sabiendo que no habría celos ni enfados ni reproches: tan solo disfrutar y pasarlo bien juntos. Gozar del sexo y evitar que la vida en pareja se volviera monótona y aburrida-.

-Pero cada persona es diferente y como consecuencia también lo es cada relación. Si hubieras tenido otros novios verías que no con todos haces lo mismo, o sea, hay gente, por ejemplo, con la que jamás irías a una discoteca porque odian bailar y otros incapaces de ir al teatro. Magnus te conoce y si está contigo es porque te ama tal y como eres, no creo que le importe si hacéis un trío o no-.

-Pero yo quiero dárselo. Por una vez quiero ser yo quien le sorprenda y hacer algo que a él le gusta: anteponer sus deseos a los míos como él ha hecho siempre. De aquí a 100 años cuando yo ya no esté no quiero que escriba en su cuaderno azul "_ Alexander Lightwood fue mi primer nefilim y aunque era un tipo encantador era un poco recatado y jamás hicimos nada interesante ni excitante en la cama_". Sé que es algo que desea y le encantará, y lo más importante, es algo que no se puede comprar ni hacer aparecer con su magia: sólo yo se lo puedo dar. A más tampoco estamos hablando de matar a nadie: sólo me tengo que acostar con alguien una noche. Es lo que hace todo el mundo ¿No? Lo que no es normal es lo mío, incluso tú misma te has acostado con gente que no amabas, tan solo tener sexo una noche ¿No es así? ¿Qué crees?- Pidió la opinión de su amiga.

-Creo que eres un chico de lo más adorable Alec. Sí, tienes razón: no es ningún pecado tener sexo con alguien solo por diversión y seguro que le encantará pero dudo mucho que lo quiera hacer si sabe que tú vas a pasar un mal rato-.

-No lo sabrá, fingiré que quiero probar cosas nuevas-.

-Alec tú no sabes mentir-.

-Pues aprenderé hacerlo. ¡Oh por el Ángel! – Cruzó los brazos encima de la mesa y enterró su cabeza en ellos – ¿Y cómo diablos representa que funciona eso? Seguro que no sabré que hacer y Magnus pensará que soy patético-.

-Él jamás pensará esto de ti porque te ama con locura y lo sabes. Vamos analizar la situación- A Alec le encantaba cuando Maia se ponía en plan analítico y juntos indagaban y resolvían problemas. - ¿Tienes a alguien en mente para hacer esto?-

-No. Pero creo que sería mejor que fuera una mujer, ya sabes, como ahora solo se acuesta conmigo que soy un hombre. De todos modos dejaré que elija él, es su regalo y quiero que sea alguien con quien a él le apetezca hacerlo. –

-¿Y estarás dispuesto a acostarte con una mujer? Me comentaste que no te atraían ¿Te excitarás?-

-Por el mismísimo Ángel ¡Yo jamás he tocado a una mujer? ¿Qué os gusta? - Volvió a esconder su cabeza entre los brazos-.

-Eres consciente de que te estás metiendo en este lío tu solito ¿No?-

-Sí, sí lo sé. El tema de excitarme no me preocupa. Magnus está allí- en otras condiciones el nefilim estaría rojo como un tomate pero ahora tenía un asunto entre manos demasiado importante como para dejar paso a la vergüenza. –Me preocupa más el no saber que hacer ¿Qué hago cuando ellos dos se estén besando? O peor aún ¿Qué representa que debo hacer yo mientras están en pleno acto sexual delante de mí? Oh Dios, ver como Magnus goza de placer con otra persona…-

-¿Pero no has dicho que tenías claro que era algo divertido para los dos sin nada de sentimientos?-

-Sí, pero ¿Y si resulta que a la hora de la verdad no me da igual? No podré parar la situación. Tendré que cerrar los ojos y dejar de mirar-.

-¿Y si hubiese más gente?- Propuso pensativa Maia.

-¡¿Más gente?! – Aterrado -¿Te refieres hacer una orgía? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Ya me da un poco de reparo compartir a mi Magnus con una sola persona ¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga con un grupo de gente?-

-No tonto, me refiero a un intercambio de pareja. Eso solucionaría gran parte de los problemas: al ser cuatro nunca estarás solo sin nada que hacer lo que hará que no estés tan pendiente de lo que hace o deja de hacer Magnus. Podríais elegir a una pareja formada por una chica y un chico así no hace falta que te líes con una mujer si no te atraen, y por último como ellos también son pareja más o menos estarán en la misma situación que vosotros, o sea que quizá hay más respeto a la hora de hacer según que cosas-.

-Es una gran idea- fascinado Alec.

-Lo sé- orgullosa de sí misma.

-Eres la mejor- Alec cogió la mano de su amiga y la besó con fuerza. –Ahora tan solo tenemos que encontrar una pareja de novios que estén dispuestos hacerlo, seguro que Magnus sabrá de alguien-.

-Tu novio conoce a gente muy rara, a saber a quien te trae. Yo no me fiaría mucho- se burló Maia.

-Tú y Batt seríais perfectos- pensó Alexander en voz alta.

-¿Qué?- Ahora fue Maia la que notó como se sonrojaba: el rostro le ardía. Aunque en un primer instante no lo descartó (Alec y Magnus estaban entre los top 5 de los chicos más guapos que conocía y para nada hacía ascos a poder tener una noche de sexo con ellos) de inmediato lo descartó ya que Bat jamás aceptaría: Maia tenía la teoría de que estaba un tanto celoso de Alec y eso le causaría aún más antipatía por el nefilim.-

-Es una mala idea ¿Verdad?- Alec sacó a Maia de sus pensamientos. –Eres mi mejor amiga y esto podría ser raro, a más no quiero matarte por besar a mi novio- bromeó.

Se quedaron un par de horas más sentados en el bar elaborando ese plan.

Continúa en el capítulo 3


	3. Chapter 3

Al fin llegó el gran día: el cumpleaños del magnífico y fabuloso Magnus Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Como no podía ser de otro modo el brujo quiso celebrarlo por todo lo alto: fue una épica fiesta de cumpleaños con un montón de invitados, música, bebidas, toda clase de comida y, evidentemente, regalos. Una gran montaña de regalos apilonados a un lado de la sala.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- Le preguntó Maia a Alec mientras el chico observaba dicha montaña de regalos.

-Se lo diré esta noche- El cazador de sombras se veía nervioso.

-Y cuéntame ¿Cómo lo harás?- Quiso saber la chica que sin saber el por que también estaba nerviosa y emocionada.

-¿Eh?-

En esos momentos Alec cayó en la cuenta de que se había olvidado de una importante parte de ese plan: decírselo a Magnus. Había estado dándole tantas vueltas al tema del regalo que se le había pasado por alto ese detallito.

-¡Por el Ángel! ¿Cómo voy a decírselo?- De nuevo se sentía agobiado y preocupado- Yo no soy bueno ni hablando en situaciones normales ¿Cómo voy a decirle algo así?-

-Tranquilo- le calmó Maia - Si quieres puedo ayudarte hacer una bonita tarjeta de regalo.-

-¡Es verdad!- Una vez más Maia había dado con la solución y Alec se alegraba de tenerla a su lado.

Los dos amigos se ausentaron unos minutos de la fiesta de cumpleaños para preparar la tarjeta-regalo de Magnus.

Al fin la fiesta finalizó y como no podía ser de otro modo terminó con los dos enamorados haciendo el amor apasionadamente. Estaban tumbados en la cama abrazados y disfrutando de ese contacto de piel contra piel mientras sus pulsaciones volvían a su ritmo normal. Alec pensó que ese era el momento perfecto para darle su regalo a Magnus. El brujo había encendido un par de velas que le daban a la habitación la suficiente luz para que se pudieran ver pero sin poder entrar en detalles sobre expresiones de la cara o si se sonrojaba o no.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?- Empezó a introducir el tema Alexander.

-Sí, pero sin lugar a dudas esta ha sido la mejor parte de la noche- le piropeó el brujo mientras deslizaba su larga mano por el cuerpo del joven.

-Yo también tengo un regalo para ti-

-Alexander, mi amor, ya te dije que no hacía falta que me compraras nada. Tú eres mi mejor regalo- le dijo el brujo mientras notaba como la piel de su amante se separaba de la suya para ir a buscar algo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Alec volvió a tumbarse junto a Bane mientras le entregaba un sobre.

-¿Qué es?- Sintió curiosidad el subterráneo alargando la mano para llegar al interruptor de la luz.

-No- rápidamente Alec le paró -así a oscuras es más íntimo-.

La verdad era que no quería que su novio viera las diferentes tonalidades de rojo que adquiriría su cara cuando Magnus leyera la tarjeta en voz alta. Le cogió la mano en el aire y sensualmente empezó a mordisquear las puntas de los dedos del brujo. Bane respondió rápidamente a ese estimulo haciendo un ruidito de placer. Al escucharlo Alec dejo de mordisquear para literalmente empezar a lamer a introducirse en la boca el dedo índice del brujo.

-Me vuelves loco Alec- le confesó el brujo agarrando la nuca del nefilim con la mano libre que le quedaba. –No te puedes ni llegar a imaginar lo mucho que me excitas-

Quitó la mano de la boca de su novio y le empezó a besar con desesperación. Alec, que ya sabía como acabaría, frenó los ardientes besos de su novio.

-Tienes que abrir mi regalo- le recordó.

-Tienes razón, perdona- le sonrió el brujo mientras abría el sobre y sacaba la tarjeta de dentro.

Leyó la nota en voz baja y se quedó unos segundos pensativo

-¿Me regalas un intercambio de parejas?- Preguntó dudoso sin saber como reaccionar: no sabía si eso iba en serio o su novio le estaba gastando una broma y en unos segundos sacaría el regalo de verdad.

-Si- Alec agradeció que luz siguiera apagada: notaba la cara ardiendo y el corazón disparado.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer algo así?- Extrañado.

-Sí, claro que sí- comenzó a soltar su discurso ya ensañado- Estoy cansado de ser Alec el modosito, quiero vivir todas esas cosas de las que tú hablas. Quiero nuevas experiencias y tener una noche loca como todo el mundo. Quiero descubrir cosas nuevas contigo-.

-¿Seguro?- Ese repentino cambio de actitud del chico había dejado sin palabras a Magnus.

-Sí… si tú quieres claro…. ¿No te gusta? ¿Te ha molestado que te diera esto?-

La voz de Alec estaba pasando de un exagerado entusiasmo al miedo en cuestión de segundos.

-No, claro que no amor- le tranquilizó rápidamente Magnus- me parece una idea formidable. Ya sabes que yo soy gran amante de estas cosas y me encanta que hayas tenido esa iniciativa. Será una experiencia diferente que seguro que disfrutaremos al máximo. ¿Cuándo vamos hacerlo?-

Continuará en Capitulo 4


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Ya se lo dijiste? ¿Le gustó? ¿Cómo se lo propusiste? Cuéntamelo todo. Quiero saber hasta el más mínimo detalle-

Una vez más Alec y Maia estaban reunidos en ese mismo bar y en esa misma mesa.

-Pues le ha parecido una idea genial- Alec parecía agobiado e incluso un poco molesto.

-Bueno ¿Y dónde está el problema? De eso se trataba ¿No? De hacerle un regalo que le sorprendiera y le gustase-.

-Sí, si y me alegro de que haya sido así… pero no sé… no pensé que le gustaría tanto… está súper contento e ilusionado. Ya tenemos día, hora y pareja.-

-¿En serio? Wow ¿Quiénes son? ¿Les conozco? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? -

-No seas morbosa. No, no les conoces. Pues resulta que serán Debby la zorra y su novio. La semana que viene-.

-No. Me estás tomando el pelo ¿Debby la zorra?-

-Sí, la misma. Resulta que da la casualidad de que está aquí en Nueva York dando una conferencia sobre sexología. La semana pasada cuando Magnus y Catarina fueron a esa convención de médicos se reencontraron después de cinco años, así que ella es la elegida-.

"Debby la zorra" era el apodo que le había puesto Alec después de leer su nombre en demasiadas páginas de la libreta azul donde Magnus escribió sobre su vida. Aunque Alexander había querido leerse esa libreta con la mayor objetividad posible le fue inevitable sentir celos de algunas de las personas que salían allí y más, en el caso de Debby, que salía en demasiadas ocasiones y todo relacionado con maravillosas noches de sexo.

Criticar a esa tal Debby con su amiga Maia le había servido como de terapia para llevar mejor esos celos y ahora, casualidades de la vida, sería él mismo quien se acostaría con ella.

-¿Te hace sentir mal que sea con ella?-

-Hombre pues sinceramente mucha gracia no me hace. Si se ha acostado con esa chica infinidad de veces, por algo será. ¿Tú crees que en esa convención de médicos puede haber pasado algo entre ellos? Es evidente que se atraen mutuamente. ¿Y si ahora vuelve a resurgir la llama? Quizá ya volvieron acostarse la semana pasada o quien sabe, quizá llevan toda a semana haciéndolo y se están riendo de mí a mis espaldas. Magnus pensó en ella muy rápido para hacer esto del intercambio de parejas-.

-No, Alec. Magnus jamás te haría esto. Él es la persona más sabia que conozco y tiene las cosas muy claras. Si no quisiera estar contigo o le gustase otra persona te lo diría-.

-Ya lo sé pero… no te puedes ni imaginar lo ilusionado que está con todo esto. ¿Te crees que iremos a cenar con ellos?-

-No-

-Sí, de aquí a dos días y Magnus ya ha reservado una habitación de un hotel de lujo especializado en ese tipo de cosas. Se ve que la habitación esa tenía lista de espera pero "tachan" el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn chasqueó los dedos y esa habitación ya es nuestra: el viernes por la noche a las 20:00h. Todo eso me parece muy sospechoso: se rencuentra con una vieja amante, pasa todo un día con ella y curiosamente después vamos a cenar a un sitio de lo más romántico y reserva la habitación más erótica de la ciudad-.

-Alec no seas injusto con el pobre Magnus: has sido tú quien ha dicho de hacer todo esto, él no te ha pedido nada.-

-Tienes razón- suspiró el chico –Creo que todo esto empieza a superarme, quizá fue una mala idea-.

-No te agobies- Maia se levantó y se sentó al lado de Alec para poder acariciarle la espalda mientras le hablaba – todo irá bien y cuando te surjan estas dudas recuerda el motivo por el que lo haces: por Magnus.

Continuará en el siguiente capítulo


	5. Chapter 5

Aunque las dos parejas habían quedado a las 21:00 para cenar, Alec y Magnus llegaron unos veinte minutos antes. El camarero les guió hacia su mesa: el brujo había reservado una espectacular terraza con una sola mesa, decorada con muy buen gusto y con unas vistas preciosas. El camarero les sirvió una copa de cava y cerró las cortinas que hacían de puerta cuando abandonó la terraza. Cuando quedaron solos el brujo chasqueó los dedos y cambió la copa de cava de Alec por un zumo de frutas naturales.

-Sé que esto te gusta más- le guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias- le sonrió Alec apoyándose en la barandilla de la terraza para contemplar esas magníficas vistas. De repente notó como las enjoyadas y grandes manos de Magnus le rodeaban la cintura y notó como el cuerpo del brujo se apretaba contra el suyo.

-Estás muy serio ¿Va todo bien?-

-Sí, sí- respondió el nefilim sin mirar al brujo.

-¿Nervioso?-

-Sí, es eso- En esa pregunta Alec vio una salida para no tener que admitir lo aterrado que estaba sobre hacer aquello del intercambio de parejas y las inseguridades que le empezaba a producir.

-Eh cariño – Bane hizo girar el cuerpo de Alec hacia él y éste apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del Brujo. Al cazador de sombras le encantaba que Magnus fuera más alto que él y así poder refugiarse entre sus brazos. –Por eso estamos aquí y por eso hemos venido antes.

-¿Qué?- Se extrañó el nefilim

-Organicé esta cena para que los conocieras, no quiero que tengas que acostarte con alguien con el que no has hablado nunca. Reservé esta mesa para que estemos solos y podamos hablar con tranquilidad sin que nadie nos escuche ¿Te gusta éste lugar? Pensé que te encantarían estas vistas. Estamos aquí para hablar del tema y conocernos y si no te gustan podemos buscar a otros.-

-¿Otros?-

-Sí. Pensé en ellos para hacerlo, bueno más bien en ella, porque hace mucho siglos que la conozco. Sé que es buena persona, es limpia, será respetuosa y discreta. A más a más no conoce a nadie de nuestro entorno y de aquí a dos semanas ella se irá así que no tendrás que volver a verla. Como ya habrás leído en el diario personal que te regalé, ya me he acostado con ella en más de una ocasión, es una gran profesional del sexo y la verdad es que es muy buena en la cama así que seguro que te hará disfrutar. A más tengo total confianza con ella para hablarle claramente sobre lo que queremos o no queremos hacer. Por eso la elegí, creo que es la mejor opción para nosotros, pero repito, por si por lo que sea a ti no te gustan, o no te caen bien, o te da cosa porque yo ya he tenido relaciones sexuales con ella podemos cambiar. No me importa. Buscaremos a otros-.

Alec se quedó sin palabras: después de toda la película que se había montado él solito sobre la decisión de su novio, y resulta que el pobre Magnus lo había hecho todo pensando en él.

-Hemos venido antes- prosiguió Bane – para que tengas tu tiempo para acomodarte al lugar y sean ellos los que lleguen no nosotros. Como si de alguna manera fueron ellos los que entran en nuestro territorio.-

Alec tan solo fue capaz de rodear suavemente el rostro de Magnus con las manos y besarle lentamente.

-Aku Cinta Kamu- le dijo el Hijo del Ángel al subterráneo.

-Yo más- le respondió el brujo sonriendo con orgullo y besando de nuevo esos carnosos labios que tanto le gustaban.

Se estuvieron besando, mirando a los ojos, acariciándose y diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban hasta que llegaron Debby y su pareja.

-Buenas noches- saludó la bruja antes de darse cuenta de que acababa de romper un momento precioso –Ui perdonad. Siento interrumpir. Podemos esperar fuera unos minutos si queréis-.

-No tranquilos- Magnus sonrió a los recién llegados sin dejar de abrazar a su novio – entrad, de lo contrario tendríais que esperar fuera toda la noche.-

El brujo rodeó con un brazo los hombros del nefilim y se dirigió hacia Debby y su novio. Saludó a la bruja con un rápido beso en la mejilla y le alargó la mano al otro que le devolvió el apretón de manos.

-Magnus, un placer conocerte- se presentó.

-David- lo mismo digo.

-Él es Alec- El Gran Brujo presentó a su novio mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de ternura.

-Hola cielo, yo soy Debby y él es David- La bruja le dio dos besos en las mejillas y el otro brujo le estrechó la mano al igual que hizo con Bane. –Tenías razón Magnus, tiene unos ojos preciosos- le sonrió la chica.

Las dos parejas tomaron asiento y hubo unos segundos de silencio que Debby no tardó en romper.

-Y cuéntame Alec, así que es la primera vez que tendrás sexo con más de una persona simultáneamente-

-Sí-

Respondió el joven que acababa de caer en la cuenta de que era el único inexperto de la mesa. Los demás contaban con décadas de experiencia y él no hacía ni cuatro años que había perdido su virginidad. Empezaba asustarle la idea de no dar la talla cuando llegase el momento e inconscientemente, de los nervios, empezó a mover la pierna. Magnus se dio cuenta y pasó su mano por debajo de la mesa para apoyarla en la rodilla del nefilim y empezar acariciarle en un intento de relajarle. El joven Lightwood agradeció ese detalle: le tranquilizaba saber que tenía el apoyo de su novio.

-También será la primera vez que te acostaras con una mujer ¿No es así?-

-Sí- volvió a responder Alec monosílabo.

-No te preocupes cariño. Supongo que Magnus ya te habrá comentado que soy una prestigiosa profesional de la sexología, te iré guiando en todo momento. Es igual que hacer el amor con un hombre con la diferencia de que la vagina de la mujer está preparada para ser penetrada y…-

Debby siguió hablando y explicándole cosas sobre tener sexo con mujeres pero Alec ya no estaba escuchando: quería que el suelo se abriese y la tierra se lo tragase. Notaba como gotas de sudar se deslizaban por su espalda. Si ya le daba vergüenza hablar sobre eso ¿Cómo iba hacerlo?

-Y habéis pensado en alguna temática-

-¿Qué?-

-Si ya sabes, quieres que hagamos algún juego de rol, o que nos disfracemos de algo, no sé ¿Qué tenías pensado? Si no te atrae Debby por el hecho de ser mujer no tienes porque tener sexo con ella- David habló directamente con Alec mirándole con cierto deseo. Era evidente que al brujo le había gustado el nefilim.

-¿Ju.. juego? No… no lo sé… yo…- Alec balbuceaba sin acabar de decir nada en concreto.

Por fortuna suya, una vez más, Magnus estaba allí para protegerle. Deslizó la mano que tenía encima de la temblorosa rodilla de Alec para coger la mano del nefilim y llevarla hasta su boca para besarle cariñosamente el dorso, justo encima de la runa de visión.

-Escuchad, como ya os comenté yo soy la única experiencia de Alec, así que por favor tendréis que ir despacio con él y con mucho cuidado. Nada de cosas raras o que le puedan incomodar y hasta donde él quiera llegar. Va a ser él quien va a marcar el ritmo en todo momento así que nada de agobios ni presiones y sobretodo discreción al cien por cien. Si por lo que sea en cualquier momento él decide que no quiere seguir, pararemos, sea cual sea el momento y la situación Esas son nuestras condiciones así que si no os parece bien aún estamos a tiempo de cancelar todo esto.-

Después de soltar ese pequeño discurso Magnus miró fijamente a esos grandiosos ojos azules que le tenían el corazón robado y con todo el cariño del mundo acarició la mejilla de Alec.

-¿Te parece bien? ¿Quieres añadir algo más?-

No, eso no tenía que ser así. Eso era el regalo para Magnus, teóricamente tenía que ser algo que él tenía que disfrutar sin pensar en nada más, y por lo contrario, como de costumbre, estaba pendiente de Alec y preocupándose por él. El nefilim pensó que se tendría que esforzar más para fingir que se moría de ganas de participar en todo aquello y así Magnus dejase de preocuparse por él.

-Sí, sí. Me parece todo bien.-

-Por supuesto- contestó Debby – no ha sido nuestra intención ofenderte en ningún momento así que lo sentimos si ha sido así-.

-No, está bien, no pasa nada, no me habéis ofendido- les tranquilizó Alec.

-No tiene que preocuparte la falta de experiencia, eres muy joven, todos hemos pasado por aquí- también quiso tranquilizarle David. –Tal y como ha dicho él si en algún momento hay algo que no te gusta tan solo tienes que decirlo.-

Después de eso la cena transcurrió de lo más normal. Dejaron de hablar sobre sexo y los tres brujos empezaron a contar viejas historias sobre episodios vividos en sus largas vidas. La verdad es que al final, dejando los perjuicios a un lado, Alec tuvo una divertida velada.

Cuando al fin la cena terminó las dos parejas se despidieron y Alec y Magnus decidieron volver a casa paseando tranquilamente en vez de usar un portal. Hacía una bonita noche así que era agradable andar bajo el estrellado cielo cogidos de la mano y cruzándose con otras parejas de enamorados que estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ellos.

-¿Qué te han parecido? ¿Te han gustado?- Quiso saber el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

-Sí, me caen bien. Son muy divertidos. A ti te gustan ¿Verdad?-

-Sí- respondió Magnus "_Pues eso es lo que importa"_ pensó Alec para él "_Si a ti te gustan a mí también_".

Dos calles antes de llegar a casa ya empezaron a besarse apasionadamente así que cuando llegaron al piso de Bane, dos marcas rojas ya decoraban el cuello de Alec y al llegar a la habitación la camisa y el cinturón de Bane ya habían desaparecido.

-Alexander ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?- Refiriéndose al intercambio de parejas.

-Sí- le respondió éste -¿Es que no te parece bien?-

-Sí, sí claro. Me parece estupendo y tremendamente erótico- le contestó el brujo mientras agarraba con fuerza las nalgas de Alec y le apretaba con fuerza contra su sexo.

El brujo levantó al cazador de sombras hasta sus caderas y éste enrolló las piernas en la cintura del brujo que se sentó en el sillón de la habitación con el nefilim encima. Hoy harían el amor allí. Después de un par de apasionados besos Alec se deslizó hacía el suelo y se arrodilló enfrente de su novio desabrochándole el pantalón. Magnus se acomodó para gozar de lo que venía a continuación: la felación de Alec.

Alec disfrutó al máximo esa noche de placer, de cada caricia y beso, sabiendo que la próxima vez que se acostase con su novio ya no estarían solos.

Continuará en el próximo capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

Y al fin llegó el viernes. Para Alec el día ya se torció de buena mañana: desayunando se derramó el café por encima y de camino al Instituto metió el pie dentro de un charco y tubo que ir con el zapato húmedo el resto del día. A medida que avanzaba la mañana las cosas no iban mejorando: entrenando con Jace, como estaba más pendiente de lo que pasaría esa noche que del entreno, recibió un fuerte golpe de su parabatai que le hizo sangrar por la nariz. Interponiéndose entre una disputa de licántropos recibió un fuerte arañazo de uno de ellos al intentar separarlos cuando se estaban pegando y por si eso fuera poco les surgió una emergencia con un demonio a última hora. Aquí fue donde se llevó la peor parte. El demonio era una especie de masa viscosa con tentáculos y varios ojos que hacían que tuviera muy buen campo de visión: lo atacases por donde lo atacases él lo veía. Mientras el nefilim de ojos azules intentaba cortar uno de esos tentáculos, con otro de ellos el demonio le rodeó el cuello y lo levantó un metro del suelo. Con todas sus fuerzas Alec intentó deshacerse de ese agarre mientras notaba como pequeños pinchos del tentáculo se le clavaban en la blanca piel y le hacían sangrar. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano: ya no podía respirar y notó como algo muy afilado se clavaba en su cintura. La falta de respiración y la pérdida de sangre (que le salía a chorros) hizo que se desmayase.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba tumbado en una de las camas de la enfermería del Instituto e Izzy le miraba con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó su hermana aún con voz asustada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Quiso saber el joven Lightwood.

-Ese demonio un poco más y te estrangula. Te ha dejado inconsciente, por suerte Jace estaba allí y te ha salvado- le explicó Simon fascinado.

Alec giró la cabeza y vio que su parabatai le estaba dibujando una "Iratze." De repente entró Clary despeinada y roja como un tomate de tanto correr.

-He conseguido más vendas- dijo apresurada sin darse cuenta de que Alec ya había despertado.

Alec se observó el cuerpo: le habían quitado la camiseta y le habían vendado toda la cintura. Debería tener un buen corte ya que la venda estaba manchada de sangre.

-¡Alec!- Se alegró Clary – Al fin has despertado-.

-¿Al fin? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? – De repente el corazón se le paró -¡¿Qué hora es?!- Completamente alarmado y buscando su reloj.

-Las 19:15h- le contestaron.

-¡Las 19:15! Oh, Dios, Dios… Por el Ángel que tarde es. Ya debería haberme ido- Cogió su teléfono: 7 llamadas perdidas de Magnus –Oh mierda, mierda, mierda-.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- Le preguntó Jace regañándole –No te puedes ir, tienes que reposar y esperar que la runa haga efecto.

-No puedo. Debo irme ya, es más, ya no debería estar aquí. Por el Ángel voy tarde, voy tarde-.

-¿Estás bien?- Tanta desesperación empezaba a preocupar a sus amigos.

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa? Nos has dicho que habíais planeado una noche especial con Magnus ¿No? Le llamas y le dices que llegaras tarde-. Isabelle buscando una solución.

-No puedo… a las 20:00h tenemos… tenemos…- no sabía que decir y los demás se lo miraban como si fuera tonto. – Teatro, tenemos entradas para el teatro.-

-Pero no puedes irte así- insistió Jace- Primero es tu salud, podéis ir al teatro otro día.-

-¡Noooo! Es una obra muy buena y quiero verla. No os preocupéis, en casa Magnus ya me curará.-

Recogió sus cosas apresuradamente y salió disparado hacia el loft de Bane, se duchó tan rápido como pudo se cambió el vendaje y una vez más corrió como si 100 demonios le estuvieran persiguiendo hasta llegar al hotel donde tenían la cita con Debby y David.

* * *

Alec llegó a la puerta del hotel y sacó su teléfono móvil para llamar a su novio y preguntarle donde estaban cuando escuchó la voz del brujo.

-¡Alexander! – Alec se giró y vio a los tres allí de pie –¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Va todo bien?- Se le veía preocupado –Te he estado llamando y esperando en casa pero como no venías he tenido que venir aquí ya que ellos dos ya hacía rato que me habían dicho que nos estaban esperando-.

-Oh, por el Ángel, lo siento muchísimo chicos. He tenido un problema de última hora. Siento el retraso.-

-No pasa nada cariño- le tranquilizó Magnus dándole un beso de bienvenida

-No te preocupes. Contra los imprevistos no se puede hacer nada- le sonrieron también Debby y David para quitarle hierro al retraso.

-Lo que importa es que estás bien, me tenías muy preocupado- y en un gesto de afecto Magnus puso en orden el despeinado pelo de su novio.

Alec sacudió la cabeza e improvisó un peine con sus dedos, no sin antes fijarse en lo bien vestidos que iban los demás, eso le hizo sentir mal de nuevo: con las prisas tan solo se había puesto un tejano negro, una camisa azul marino y había cogido la primera chaqueta que vio. El hecho de que la ropa combinase entre si había sido por pura casualidad. No es que fuera mal vestido ni nada por de eso, pero claro, comparado con los demás Alec sentía que no estaba a la altura.

-Pues ahora que estamos todos ya podemos entrar- entusiasta Debby.

Evidentemente era la primera vez que Alec pisaba un local de "swingers" y a decir verdad le sorprendió positivamente. Era un lugar agradable, con muy buena decoración, cómodos sofás por todas partes, música, cortinas, velas, flores y una tenue luz rojiza que le daba al local un aire muy sensual. Tan solo entrar ya fue en su encuentro una mujer rubia de pelo corto, tendría unos 40 años y el escote de su vestido prácticamente le llegaba al estómago.

-Buenas noches y sean bienvenidos señores. Mi nombre es Teresa y soy una de las tres "relaciones públicas" que tenemos en el local. ¿Es su primera vez con nosotros? Déjenme que les guie. En esta planta tenemos nuestro bar donde la gente aprovecha para conocerse. En el piso menos uno tenemos nuestra zona de aguas con piscina y jacuzzi, en los vestuarios encontraran los albornoces. Y si decidieran intimar con alguna de las otras parejas que nos acompañan está noche, en el segundo piso tenemos nuestras habitaciones exprés, que se pueden alquilar por dos horas y media o si quisieran también está a su disposición nuestro lujoso hotel, con habitaciones realmente maravillosas ¿Quieren que les enseñe alguna?-

-No, gracias Teresa- le respondió Magnus –Nosotros ya tenemos hecha una reserva en una suite de la quinta planta, pero gracias igualmente querida-.

-Uuuu, la quinta planta nuestras más exclusivas habitaciones – respondió Teresa- ¿Celebran algo en especial?-

-Bueno, sí, podríamos decir que sí… es la primera vez del chico- le explicó Debby a la relaciones públicas cogiendo a Alec por el brazo.

-Oh, angelito que ricura… bienvenido cielo. Me alegra tanto que te estrenes con nosotros. A un chico tan atractivo y jovencito como tú no le faltaran pretendientes. Se te ve tímido ¿Quieres que te presente a alguien? Hay algunas parejas experimentadas que creo que te podrían enseñar muchas cosas…- Teresa ya estaba cogiendo a Alec de la mano para llevárselo cuando Magnus la frenó.

-Eres muy amable Teresa pero nosotros sí que tenemos AÑOS de experiencia – remarcó la palabra haciendo que Debby y David rieran por lo bajini-. Sabemos perfectamente como funciona todo este mundo y no estamos interesados en relacionarnos con otras parejas-.

Aunque la mujer quiso aparentar con una sonrisa que lo aceptaba la verdad es que se fue un poco desilusionada al no poder ayudar al grupo de recién llegados.

Cuando al fin se despidieron de Teresa, Magnus propuso de tomar algo antes de subir a la habitación, para ir cogiendo confianza y no fuera todo tan frío. Al hacer la reserva de la habitación también lo hizo para una especie de zonas privadas con sofás y mesas, algo parecido a un "chill out" interior, donde la gente aprovechaba para charlar, tomar algo y conocerse. Era evidente que no era la primera vez que Magnus pisaba ese local.

-Me parece una idea estupenda- le dijo Debby mientras sensualmente pasaba la mano por debajo de la camisa del brujo acariciando su torso – no sabes las ganas que tengo de subir a la habitación – y mordió los labios del brujo eróticamente para posteriormente cogerlo del brazo y andar juntos hacia allí.

Al ver semejante escena por unos segundos Alec quedó paralizado, tuvo que respirar hondo y repetirse a si mismo "me ama a mí y eso es tan solo por diversión, me ama a mí y eso es tan solo por diversión". Magnus se giró de inmediato para mirar a su novio, seguramente para ver como reaccionaba a lo que tan solo acababa de empezar, pero el nefilim se dio la vuelta rápidamente para mirar a otro lado y fingir que no había visto nada: tenía miedo que Magnus le notase algo y estropear la noche de su cumpleaños. Claro está, David no se quedó con las manos quietas así que puso su mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón del Cazador de sombras, haciendo que Alexander diera un pequeño salto al notar como le tocaba el trasero, y ambos siguieron a Debby y Magnus. Las dos "nuevas parejas" se sentaron en una especie de cómodas sofás que estaban a ras del suelo quedando de por medio una mesa que les separaba. Aunque Alec tenía a Magnus justo en frente, le parecía como si el brujo estuviera a quilómetros de distancia, nunca antes habían estado así: tan cerca el uno del otro y sin poderse tocar. Por otro lado ya lo estaba tocando Debby por él. La bruja se arrimó al cuerpo de Bane y no lo soltaba ni por casualidad, y al igual estaba haciendo David con él, le cogía de la mano y le acariciaba la pierna constantemente. Alec no entendía muy bien el funcionamiento de todo aquello ¿Significaba que eso sería la dinámica de la velada? ¿Qué Magnus estaría con Debby y él con David? ¿Qué no podría estar con su novio en toda la noche?

Las caricias de Debby acabaron convirtiéndose en ardientes besos en los sensuales labios del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn que éste evidentemente le devolvía y David no tardó mucho en copiar a su novia. Le digo un par de cosas a Alec, seguramente para romper el hielo con el tímido chico, y luego con las puntas de sus dedos acarició la mejilla del joven.

-Tienes unos ojos preciosos Alec, jamás había visto unos tan azules y brillantes como los tuyos. La verdad es que eres un chico muy atractivo.-

Cogió el mentón del chico y muy lentamente se fue acercando a él hasta darle un tímido beso de prueba en los labios. Después de ese pequeño ensaño, se acercó un poco más al nefilim y ya le besó más apasionadamente, abriendo la boca e introduciendo la lengua en la boca de Alec. El pobre Lightwood no sabía exactamente que hacer, así que abrió los ojos y miró a su amor: Magnus y Debby también se estaban besando, así que intentó tranquilizarse y hacer lo que había venido hacer. Le devolvió el beso a David. Era la segunda persona a la que besaba y la verdad es que esos besos no se parecían lo más mínimo a los que Magnus le tenía acostumbrado. David dejó sus labios y empezó a besarle la mandíbula hasta bajar al cuello, pero lo que sintió no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía cada vez que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn ponía sus labios en esa zona. Alec siempre había pensado que el cuello era su punto débil: cada vez que Magnus le besaba allí literalmente perdía la noción de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, sentía cosquilleo en el estómago y de su garganta salían involuntariamente pequeños sonidos de placer. Cosa que por otra parte David no estaba consiguiendo. Allí se dio cuenta de que realmente su punto débil no era el cuello, eran los besos de Magnus. En un intento de ser sexy (que no lo consiguió) David quiso morder la fina piel del cuello del nefilim y seguramente notaría la cicatriz que horas antes le habían hecho porque se separó de su presa y le desabrochó la camisa para abrirla y observar el cuello de Alec.

-¡Dios mío chico! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Exclamó al ver la cicatriz.

-Nada. Es solo una herida. No pasa nada, es normal con mi trabajo-.

-¿Qué es normal? Por lo mínimo has tenido que estar inconsciente un par de horas. Deja que te cure.-

Pero no pudo hacerlo porque literalmente fue arrollado por Magnus que le empujó para ocupar su sitio en el sofá, cosa que sorprendió a Alec ya que pensó que como él y Debby estaban tan apasionados seguramente no se habría enterado de esa conversación.

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!- Y chasqueó los dedos para hacer aparecer una lámpara con una fuerte luz para poder examinar la herida de su novio.

De inmediato Debby cerró las cortinas para que los otros clientes del local no vieran como de las manos de Bane salían rayos de colores que hacían aparecer cosas.

-Alexander, cariño- dijo Magnus con expresión de dolor en el rostro mientras le tocaba la cicatriz del cuello. -¿Cómo te has hecho esto? ¿Tienes más heridas? ¿Estás bien? Oh, cielo ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? ¿Quieres ir a casa?-

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla – ya me he puesto un par de runas curativas lo que pasa es que como no he parado ni un momento aún no me han hecho efecto. Pero ahora que ya estoy más quieto y tranquilo harán su función. No hace falta que nos vayamos.-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, seguro-.

Lo que realmente no quería Alec era estropear el regalo de cumpleaños de su novio. Debby y Magnus ya habían empezado con la noche de intercambio de parejas y parecía que todos se lo estaban pasando bien: seguramente no tardarían mucho en subir a la habitación. No podía ahogar la fiesta de esa manera. Ahora no. Aguantaría lo que fuera por Magnus.

-Entonces deja que te cure- le comentó el Gran Brujo.

-Tranquilo Magnus, aparte de Brujo soy médico- le comentó David –ves con ella y terminad lo que habéis empezado. Disfrutad de la noche. Yo curaré a Alexander- se ofreció.

Alexander pudo leer en el rostro de Bane que éste se había molestado. Claro ¿Cómo no iba hacerlo? Se lo estaba pasando en grande celebrando su cumpleaños y habían tenido que interrumpir la noche por culpa de sus heridas, y encima ahora le tenían que curar. Se sentía muy culpable de nuevo: desde que empezó la noche que no había hecho nada bien.

-Alec, se llama Alec –puntualizó Magnus con malas formas - Alexander solo se lo dijo yo. Es mi novio y yo le curaré- de repente pareció que se dio cuenta de la dureza en como estaba diciendo sus palabras y de alguna forma se disculpó. –Perdona por mi mala educación, quizá me he puesto un poco nervioso con todo esto de las heridas-

-No pasa nada, tranquilo te entiendo. Tan solo pretendía ayudar-

-Lo sé gracias. Voy a curarle ¿Por qué no vais a tomar algo? Yo os invito, cárgalo todo a la habitación 4262. Tardaremos un buen rato ya que una vez que le aplique la magia quiero que se quede reposando tranquilamente para que le haga efecto.-

-Si está bien- asintieron los otros dos respetando la decisión de Magnus.

Cerraron las cortinas tras ellos cuando salieron de esa zona dejando a solas a la pareja.

Magnus puso las manos en las heridas de Alec y las curó todas, tanto las del cuello como las de la cintura, mientras le colmaba de mimos y caricias. Una vez curado Bane se apoyó en la pared y abrió las piernas para que Alec pudiera sentarse entremedio y apoyara su espalda en el pecho del brujo. Pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa del nefilim para ir acariciándole la dañada cintura, mientras éste reposaba para que la magia le hiciera el adecuado efecto y gozaba de las atenciones y mimos del subterráneo.

-Siento estropearlo todo- se disculpó el joven Lightwood –Entiendo que estés enfadado pero te prometo que ahora sí que estaré al 100%-

-No tienes de que disculparte Alexander y no estoy enfadado contigo- su voz era dulce y suave como de costumbre –simplemente me tendrías que haber dicho desde un principio que estabas herido, mi amor. Sabes que no me gusta que sufras, no tienes necesidad de esto: mi magia puede curarte rápidamente y sin sentir dolor. Pero no estoy enfadado, así que deja de preocuparte ¿Entendido?-

"_Sí que lo estás, quizá no estás enfadado pero si molesto_. _Te conozco_" pensó Alec aunque no le comentó nada de esto a su novio.

-¿Te gusta este local? La gente que viene aquí es discreta y respetuosa, pensé que te sentirías cómodo aquí.-

-Tú ya habías venido otras veces ¿No es así?-

-Así es-

-Con Debby ¿Verdad?-

-Sí- suspiró haciendo que el cuerpo de Alec, que estaba completamente apoyado en su pecho, se moviera el ritmo de su suspiro - Con ella hemos visitado este local más de una y de dos veces. Tampoco es la primera vez que ambos usaremos esa habitación… juntos…- confesó.

-¿Juntos?- Dudoso Alec que no sabía muy bien que decir ante eso. Magnus se lo notó.

-Sí, tanto ella y yo solos como acompañados por otras personas. Espero que esto no sea un inconveniente para ti. Cogí esa habitación porque es estupenda, ya verás tiene una cama enorme, jacuzzi privado, bar, un gran sofá con una tele y un reproductor con películas de contenido sexual, varios juguetes eróticos, un montón de espejos, un armario lleno de disfraces y complementos e incluso un apartado para los amantes del sado. También tiene otra habitación supletoria. La he reservado hasta las 18:00h de mañana, así que si te apetece o la cosa se alarga mucho nos podemos quedar a dormir allí-.

-¿Dormiremos juntos? O sea ¿Tú y yo?-

-Claro que dormiremos juntos, cariño- Alec se alegró: al fin una buena noticia –Bueno… si tú quieres-.

-Sí, sí, sí- se apresuró a confirmar el nefilim.

-Y como cuando te regalé mi diario personal te prometí que ya no tendría más secretos para ti, he de confesarte que no hay nada en esa habitación que yo no haya hecho ya. Lo he usado absolutamente todo incluso llegué a llevar otras cosas por mi cuenta. De hecho supongo que Debby ya se encargará de hacer un recordatorio de todo lo vivido cuando entremos en la habitación…- puso los ojos en blanco en un gesto de desesperación.

Alec no contestó.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que lo de ésta noche no signifique nada para mí ¿Entendido? Ésta vez será contigo y eso ya hace que sea especial – se apresuró a puntualizar y como Alec seguía sin decir nada volvió hablar -¿Te parece bien, entonces? ¿Qué lo hagamos en esa habitación igualmente?-

Alec suspiró, despegó su espalda del torso del brujo y se giró para quedar cara a cara.

-Magnus tengo más que asumido que nunca haremos nada que no hayas hecho ya… tienes más de 500 años- le sonrió – No me importa, podemos seguir con la noche tal y como la planeaste, ya sé que hagamos lo que hagamos nunca será una primera vez para ti-.

-Te equivocas Garbancito, no eres consciente de la cantidad de primeras veces que me estás haciendo vivir… - le cogió el rostro y le besó con desesperación- Te amo muchísimo-.

-Yo también te amo- le respondió Alec cuando se separaron del beso –Seguro que es la primera vez que tienes que esperar a un amante en la puerta de un hotel y encima viene mal vestido, despeinado y herido-.

-Tienes razón- le rió divertido- eso jamás me había sucedido. Oye siento haber venido aquí y no esperarte en casa, pero es que no me respondías el teléfono y ellos dos ya hacía un buen rato que nos estaban esperando. Tuve que venir a dar la cara-.

-Lo sé, no importa, yo también hubiese hecho lo mismo. Pero no hacía falta que estuvierais a fuera, me podríais haber esperado aquí tomando algo-.

-¿Y entrar sin ti? De eso ni hablar. Es algo que hacemos juntos, tú y yo, algo nuestro: o entramos juntos o no entramos.-

Estaban a punto de volver a besarse cuando Debby llamó a Magnus. El brujo respondió al teléfono.

-¿Cómo está el chico? ¿Lo has podido curar?-

-Sí, sí todo bien… ya venimos ¿Dónde estáis?-

La chica le respondió desde el otro lado del aparato y Bane colgó.

-Eran ellos- le explicó a su amado- deberíamos de ir tirando ¿Estás bien ya?-

-Fuerte como una roca- respondió Alec no sin antes dar un último abrazo a su novio.

De camino hacía el bar donde les estaban esperando los otros dos, varias parejas pararon a Magnus y Alec para ver si estaban interesados en pasar una noche con ellos. Evidentemente Malec declinaron todas las ofertas. Pero las proposiciones no cesaron al llegar a su destino: ya sentados en la barra del bar conversando con David y Debby muchos eran los interesados en ellos dos. Alec tenía que admitir que su novio tenía razón: la pareja que había buscado eran buena gente y le caían francamente bien.

-¿Qué estás buscando?- Le susurró Bane a Lightwood viendo como Alec no paraba de mirar de un lado a otro- ¿Has visto otra pareja que te gusta más?-

-No, no. No es eso. Es que no me imaginaba que esto fuera así-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- A Alexander le encantaba el cosquilleo que le producían las palabras de Bane al oído.

-No sé. Todos ellos son gente muy normal y ya con cierta edad. Creo que si no soy el más joven deberé ser uno de ellos. No sé. Hay muchos que me recuerdan a mis padres.-

-Claro que son gente normal ¿Qué esperabas encontrar? ¿Orgías con animales? Durante años los mundanos han tenido el sexo como tema tabú: no se hablaba de él y en algunas culturas incluso estaba mal visto tener relaciones sexuales que no fueran con fines reproductivos o disfrutar de ellas. Pero el sexo es algo mucho más natural que todo esto, forma parte de los seres vivos. No tiene nada de malo disfrutar del sexo y compartirlo con otros. Quizá esta gente llevan muchos años juntos y han querido romper con su monotonía ¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? Nada, absolutamente nada. Es solo diversión sabiendo que los sentimientos que se tienen entre ellos son fuertes y están por encima de una noche de sexo. Me parece una fuerte prueba de confianza el uno con el otro, hay quien incluso disfruta observando como su pareja se acuesta con otros y llega al orgasmo con ellos.-

Después de esa pequeña conversación con Magnus, Alec tenía más que claro que había acertado con su regalo. Quizá esa no fuera su manera de ver las cosas, pero si la de Bane, y estaba dispuesto a seguir fingiendo que quería hacerlo si eso era algo que su novio deseaba, si eso hacía que Bane pasase una exquisita noche de placer.

David, Debby y Magnus empezaron de nuevo con sus besos y toqueteos así que el pobre Alec les iba siguiendo como podía hasta que al fin Debby hizo la propuesta:

-¿Y si subimos ya a la habitación?-

Los demás asintieron así que en cuestión de diez minutos el grupo ya estaba enfrente de la puerta 4262. Magnus sacó la llave y abrió la puerta. Alec se notaba el corazón disparado y las piernas le empezaron a temblar: estaba aterrorizado. Debby le cogió de la mano y lo entró a la habitación.

Continuará en el siguiente capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Fue cerrarse la puerta tras ellos y en cuestión de segundos Alec ya tenía encima 6 manos manoseándole. Se le tensó todo el cuerpo. Magnus se dio cuenta inmediatamente que entre todos estaban agobiando a su joven novio. Le cogió del brazo y lo apartó de los otros dos para besarle dulcemente, pero ni los románticos besos del brujo pudieron calmar al nefilim. Su cuerpo era un saco de nervios y notaba como el corazón le latía con fuerza dentro del pecho. Mientras Bane seguía besándole, David se puso detrás de él, le rodeó con sus definidos brazos y le pasó la mano por debajo de la camisa resiguiéndole los abdominales con el dedo índice.

-Ei, no me dejéis al margen- protestó con voz sexy Debby viendo como los hombres habían empezado sin ella.

La bruja empezó a besar a Magnus por diversos puntos de su cuerpo hasta conseguir que éste soltara a Alec. Sin dejar de besarse Bane cogió a la bruja en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. David seguía acariciando al Cazador de demonios pero ya no lo hacía con un solo dedo: ahora utilizaba las dos manos para no dejarse ni un centímetro de piel del joven sin tocar y se arrimó al máximo a su cuerpo para desabrocharle la camisa y quitársela. Alec pudo notar a través de sus pantalones como David ya estaba completamente excitado y se asustó, así que cuando el brujo-médico se puso ya enfrente de él para besarle con pasión Alec no fue ni capaz de devolverle el beso.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó David acariciándole. Era evidente que Alec le producía cierta ternura.

-Sí, sí, es que yo solo he estado con Magnus. Estoy muy nervioso. No tengo años de experiencia como vosotros… no sé si sabré hacerlo, quizá os decepcione….- dijo la verdad. Alec no sabía hablar de otra manera: de forma sincera y natural tal y como se sentía en cada momento.

-Oh, eso no debe preocuparte, no me importa en absoluto ¿Quieres que volvamos al bar a tomar algo y lo intentemos más tarde? Si eso de ser cuatro personas te parece demasiado podemos ir a la otra habitación y estar allí los dos solos-.

Alec negó con la cabeza. Ese tal David era un buen tipo. Alec miró de nuevo a su novio y a Debby que muy a su pesar habían visto lo ocurrido. El brujo estaba sentado apoyado contra la pared y la bruja, que ya no tenía su vestido puesto, estaba sentada sobre éste con tan solo un sexy conjunto de lencería rojo. Magnus volvía a parecer enfadado.

-¿Todo bien?- Quiso saber la única mujer del grupo.

-Sí, sí- Alec forzó una sonrisa y cogió a David de la mano para reunirse con los otros dos en la cama.

En esa cama podrían dormir perfectamente cuatro personas a la vez: era enorme. De hecho toda la habitación era espectacular. Ya tenía razón Teresa cuando dijo que esa era una de sus habitaciones más exclusivas. Esa cama sola ya debía valer un dineral, ya que todos sus complementos, colchón, sabanas, cojines tenían que ser hechos a medida debido a sus dimensiones. Magnus se había tomado muchas molestias y se había gastado gran cantidad de dinero en esa noche, no podía fallarle. Le miró de nuevo y aunque Bane todavía llevaba sus pantalones la bruja estaba haciendo sensuales movimientos encima del sexo del brujo y empezaba a soltar algún que otro sonido de placer, pero eso no era lo que Alec se había imaginado. El nefilim le había regalado esa noche a su novio porque quería verle disfrutar pero Magnus no parecía hacerlo, más bien parecía serio y molesto. ¿Quizá el brujo quería que su novio pusiera un poco más de su parte y tuviera sexo con David o Debby? ¿O quizá quería que los tres estuvieran pendientes de él? Alec estaba dispuesto hacer lo que Magnus quisiese y tan solo había una forma de saberlo. Aprovechando que David había dejado de besarle la barriga y se había levantado para quitarse los pantalones Alec gateó por encima de la cama hacia su novio y le besó el desnudo hombro para llamar su atención ya que Debby le estaba mordiendo el cuello. De inmediato el Gran Brujo se giró hacía su chico de ojos azules, rotó el torso y le puso la mano por detrás de la nuca para besarle. Debby tuvo que bajar de la montura de Magnus y Alec ocupó su lugar: ahora era el nefilim quien estaba sentado encima de las caderas de Bane.

-Mi angelito precioso- le dijo Bane a Lightwood acariciándole el pelo hacía atrás.

Alec miró fijamente a esas doradas pupilas de gato y pensó en lo enamorado que estaba de Magnus y lo mucho que le amaba. Ese subterráneo le había cambiado la vida por completo... tenía tanto que agradecerle…

-Es tu cumpleaños, tu noche ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- Alec tan solo quería complacer a su brujo.

-No Alexander, es tu momento: dime tú que es lo que quieres y lo haré realidad. Lo que sea. Estamos aquí por ti-

-No, esto es tu regalo de cumpleaños, eres tu quien debe decir-

-Espera –Magnus respiró hondo –a ver si queda clara una cosa ¿Estamos haciendo esto porque es mi regalo de cumpleaños? Oh, Dios mío, Alexander. Dios, Dios, Dios… ¿Nos perdonáis un momento?-

Se disculpó ante la otra pareja, hizo bajar al nefilim de sus caderas le cogió del brazo y le llevó a la otra habitación supletoria cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-¿He dicho algo malo? ¿Te has enfadado conmigo?- Alec asustado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-No sé, llevas toda la noche que pareces enfadado ¿Te ha molestado algo? Siento mucho si quizá no lo estoy haciendo como tú querías pero dime que es lo que quieres y lo haré. - Alexander gesticulaba mucho y estaba visiblemente nervioso. Magnus le cogió de las manos y le hizo parar.

-Alexander ¿Estás seguro de lo que vamos hacer?-

-Sí, sí claro-

-¿Me prometes que quieres hacer esto?- Le hablaba con dulzura.

-Sí, claro que sí. Tengo muchísimas ganas de probar algo nuevo- Respondió Alec rápidamente.

Magnus le sonrió y le cogió del rostro con sus grandes y bronceadas manos ya que no se estaba creyendo ni una sola palabra.

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood mírame a los ojos y júrame por el Ángel y por nosotros que tú realmente quieres seguir adelante con esta noche-.

-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños… tú si que quieres- Alec evadió la pregunta: no podía mirar a Magnus a los ojos y mentirle.

-Oh, estúpido nefilim… yo no quiero hacer esto-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no? – Alec estaba completamente desconcertado.

-Por el amor de Dios. Alec, Alec, Alec…-y Magnus empezó a decir cosas en un idioma desconocido para el nefilim, seguramente sería indonesio, mientras le abrazaba y le besaba con desesperación.

La manera en como le estaba abrazando el brujo le recordó aquella vez que, estando de visita en Idris, cuando tenía tan solo siete años, Alec se perdió explorando las calles de la ciudad y sus padres estuvieron unas dos horas buscándole. Cuando su madre le encontró le empezó abrazar y besar con desesperación y nerviosismo, tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora su novio.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Eres consciente de lo que íbamos hacer?-

-Por supuesto- evidenció Alec –Un intercambio de pareja. Yo pensaba que tu si querías. Lo leí en tu diario: a ti te gusta hacer este tipo de cosas con tus parejas-.

-¡Pero no contigo!- Sentenció – Contigo no Alexander- le susurró muy bajito mientras le besaba de nuevo. Ahora era Bane quien estaba visiblemente alterado. Después de un largo beso se separó de los labios de Alec y le preguntó: - ¿Me prometes que tú realmente no quieres seguir con esto?-

-Yo solo quiero hacerlo si es lo que tú deseas-

-Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos- y mientras decía esto en una mezcla entre orden y suplicaba ya estaba abriendo un portal.

-¿Y qué pasa con ellos? ¿No se enfadaran?- Cayó en la cuenta Alec.

El brujo hizo un gesto que evidenció que le importaba lo más mínimo si los otros se enfadaban o no.

-Es un local de swingers: encontrarán a otra pareja-.

Magnus se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y tan solo sacó la cabeza para hablar con Debby y David.

-Perdonad chicos pero al final hemos decidido no hacerlo. Agradezco vuestra colaboración. La habitación está pagada hasta mañana por la tarde. Os podéis quedar-

Cerró la puerta, cogió a su novio de la mano y ambos cruzaron el portal.

* * *

Una vez en casa los besos y abrazos del brujo hacia el nefilim no cesaron aunque ya no estaba hablando en indonesio y Alec ya podía entender todo lo que le decía. Ambos iban descalzos y sin camisa. Magnus tenía su pantalón desabrochado y varias marcas del pintalabios de Debby decoraban su cuerpo. Alec, aparte de no entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, iba completamente despeinado y tenía varios arañazos por el torso y una gran marca roja en el cuello.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Magnus preocupado analizando su cuerpo como si Alec acabase de llegar de una batalla.

-Sí, yo sí. ¿Y tú? Siento mucho todo esto… no… no sabía que tú no querías… pero si ya lo habías hecho muchas veces antes y sé que te gusta, lo sé ¿Por qué conmigo no? ¿Piensas que quizá no soy lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo?-

-No. Nada más lejos de la realidad. No quiero hacerlo contigo porque tú eres mío… mi Alexander, mi estúpido nefilim- se sinceró el brujo. –Sé que es muy egoísta por mi parte pero no quiero tener que compartirte con nadie. No quiero que nadie más te abrace o te bese y mucho menos que se acuesten contigo. Seguramente te molestará esto pero es lo que siento.-

-Para nada me molesta, estás hablando conmigo ¿Recuerdas? A mí tampoco me gustaba la idea de tener que compartirte-

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me dijiste de hacerlo?-

-Porque te amo y quería sorprenderte con algo especial.-

-Una fiesta sorpresa también me hubiese sorprendido- le sonrió Magnus cogiéndole de la mano y guiándole hasta el sofá donde se sentaron.

-Pero una fiesta es algo que tú mismo puedes organizar. Yo quería sorprenderte con algo que solo yo pudiera darte. Sabía que a ti te gustaban todas estas cosas pero que al salir conmigo ya las habías descartado porque sabías que nunca podrías hacerlo, porque en fin, soy un estúpido celoso de mente cerrada. Yo solo quería devolverte parte de lo que tú me das-. Alec bajó la vista avergonzado.

-¿De qué estás hablando? No quiero que pienses eso de ti mismo. No eres ningún estúpido celoso de mente cerrada ni nada por el estilo y si no quiero hacer esto junto a ti no es por tú culpa, es por mí, porque resulta que el celoso que no quiere que nadie más te toque ahora soy yo. – Ambos se sonrieron - ¿Y que significa que me tienes que devolver algo? Tú no tienes que devolverme nada-.

-¿Qué no te debo nada? Magnus tú lo aportas todo en esta relación… vivimos en tu casa y lo pagas prácticamente todo. Viajamos a través del mundo gracias a ti. Me has enseñado todo lo que sé en todos los sentidos de mi vida. Has sido mi primer beso, mi primera vez, mi primer novio, la primera persona a la que he amado de verdad. Tú me solucionas todos los problemas a mí y a mi gente y cuando estoy enfermo o herido tú me curas con tu magia y me cuidas. ¡Por el Ángel¡ Cuando tú te encuentras mal lo único que puedo hacer es prepararte una infusión.-

-Alexander- le acarició la mejilla- no tenía ni idea de que te sentías así. ¿Crees que no me aportas nada? Para mí tú lo aportas todo en esta relación, es más, sin ti no habría relación- bromeó – Sí, es verdad, tengo experiencia en todos los campos de la vida, soy muy poderoso y extremadamente rico ¿Y qué? ¿Para qué quiero todo esto si no te tengo a mi lado para compartirlo? Tengo una casa en cada país alrededor del mundo y antes de regresar a Nueva York estuvo 30 años viviendo en Indonesia. ¿Y qué es lo que hace que considere este piso mi hogar? Tú. Ahora mismo tú eres lo que le da sentido a mi vida, así que el que realmente está en deuda tendría que ser yo, no tú-

Se sonrieron y se fundieron en un largo y lento beso.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste que no querías hacerlo? Yo estaba completamente convencido de lo deseabas ¿Y todas esas charlas sobre la naturalidad del sexo y todo eso que me contabas?- Preguntó Alec aún con los ojos brillantes de amor y los labios húmedos de la pasión.

-Por el mismo motivo que tú: pensé que tú sí que querías. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella conferencia a la que fui que coincidí con Debby?-

-Sí-

-Allí me dijeron que los chicos jóvenes tienen ganas de experimentar y probar cosas nuevas, que incluso hay parejas que se han llegado a romper por este motivo. Yo he sido tu única experiencia y me aterraba la idea de que me dejaras para irte con otros, así que incluso me alegré de que quisieras compartirlo conmigo. ¿Cómo te podía negar semejante deseo? Has leído mi diario, tengo una lista infinita de amantes, no puedo condenarte a que no tengas otra relación que no sea yo, aunque solo sea de una noche para probar. Todas esas charlas que te di sobre la naturalidad del sexo y que todo el mundo hace cosas de estas lo hacía para que no te sintieras mal por desear algo así. Si era eso lo que tú querías hacer yo te lo iba a poner lo más fácil posible, por eso siempre fingí que no me importaba… aunque veo que mis caras me han delatado un poco- puso cara de situación.

-Sí… yo pensaba que estabas enfadado conmigo porque no estaba dando la talla- al nefilim se le veía que se acababa de quitar un peso de encima.

-Por favor Alexander, que cosas piensas… tú lo haces todo perfecto – le besó en la mano- con quien me estaba enfadando era con el tipo ese. Ni te imaginas las ganas que tenía de convertirle en gusano o algo así para que te quitase las manos de encima. ¿Y pretendía llevarte a una habitación a solas sin mí? Jamás lo hubiese permitido-

Volvieron a sonreírse y a besarse. Alec se levantó, fue al lavabo y volvió con un trozo de papel mojado, y en un cariñoso gesto empezó a limpiar las marcas del pintalabios de Debby del cuerpo de su subterráneo. Al verle Bane le volvió a coger de la mano y le hizo levantar del sofá

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- Quiso saber Alec.

-A darnos un baño-

Magnus llenó la bañera con agua bien caliente y gran cantidad de jabón de sándalo y ambos sumergieron sus cuerpos allí. Primero Alec fue el encargado de sacar el pintalabios de la bronceada piel del brujo mientras le colmaba de caricias y besos, una vez finalizó le tocó a éste repetir el proceso en el cuerpo del nefilim. Hizo que Alec se colocara entre sus piernas y con una esponja iba recorriendo centímetro a centímetro todo el cuerpo del cazador de sombras frotándole con dulzura.

-A mí no me han ensuciado con carmín rojo- le recordó Alec viendo que era la tercera vez que el brujo le iba a limpiar la piel.

-David ha estado paseando sus sucias manos por aquí, quiero borrar todo esto de tu cuerpo, quiero borrar cualquier cosa de esta noche- especificó.

-Lo siento- Alec se sentía culpable- no quería hacerte sentir mal. Yo solo quería regalarte algo único y que te gustase, no lo habría hecho si hubiese sabido que no te gustaría. No lo pagues con David, él es un buen tipo y me ha respetado y tratado bien en todo momento.-

-Lo sé- suspiró Magnus –Nada de esto es culpa tuya mi amor…es muy bonito esto que estabas dispuesto hacer-.

-Ya… pero parece ser que una vez más me he quedado sin algo que regalarte- tiró la cabeza hacía atrás y la apoyó en el hombro del brujo disfrutando del baño que estaba recibiendo -¿Hay algo que te gustaría que te comprase? No sé ¿Algo que te haga falta?-

-¿Estás de broma? Has estado a punto de ir contra tus ideas tan solo para complacerme. Tú eres mi mayor regalo Alexander. Estar contigo es todo lo que necesito para estar feliz-.

Era bien tarde cuando terminaron con su baño así que pasaron directamente de la bañera a la cama. Quizá esa cama no era tan grande y espectacular como la del hotel pero Alec no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. El nefilim se tumbó en la cama relajado y aliviado y se dejó abrazar por el brujo. Después de unos segundos Magnus le hizo girar poniéndole boca arriba y empezó a reseguir sensualmente con el dedo una de sus runas.

-Ahora que pienso quizá sí que hay algo que me gustaría que me regalaras-

-¿Sí? ¿Qué?- Alec giró la cabeza hacia Bane y vio como este se mordía el labio inferior con mirada deseosa.

-Quiero ver este cuerpo moviéndose sensualmente al ritmo de la música mientras te vas quitando la ropa… muy lentamente… y solo para mí…-

-¡¿Quieres que te haga un striptis?!- El sobresalto de Alec rompió el momento erótico que estaba creando Magnus.

-Aja- Respondió Bane mientras deslizaba las puntas de sus dedos por el torso de su novio.

-No. Absolutamente no. Yo… yo no puedo hacer esto. Tiene que haber otra cosa que quieras-

-Negativo, pequeño hijo de los nefilims. Esto es lo que deseo- le mordió la mejilla.

-Pero si yo no sé ni bailar normal ¿Cómo quieres que baile quitándome la ropa? Yo… yo…- se había acabado la sensación de relax para Alec - se me verá ridículo y no te va a gustar-.

-Eso ya lo decidiré yo. Te veo nervioso ¿Por qué?- Se burlaba Magnus – Soy inmortal ¿Recuerdas? Puedo esperar todo el tiempo del mundo para que me prepares un buen show erótico. Ah y para ese día nada de usar tu ropa vieja y desgastada: quiero que lo hagas con tu arrapado traje negro de combate ¿Te he comentado alguna vez que me da muchísimo morbo verte vestido de cuero de aquella manera? Quiero ver tu sudado cuerpo en movimiento.-

Alec sentía que estaba pasando más vergüenza con esa petición que en toda su vida, incluido el primer beso que se dieron. No hace falta decir que aquella noche Alec ya no pudo pensar en nada más: apenas pudo dormir. ¿Cómo diablos iba hacer aquello? Tenía un nudo en el estómago y no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar a preparar todo aquello, necesitaba ayuda y solo había una persona a quien pudiera pedírsela con toda confianza y discreción.

* * *

Eran las 7:30h de la mañana cuando un mensaje en el teléfono de Maia Roberts la despertó. La licántropo tan solo abrió uno ojo para estirar el brazo y coger el aparato de su mesita de noche. Era Alec:

"_Necesito tu ayuda para el regalo de Magnus" ¿Podemos quedar esta tarde?"_

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Bat abrazando a Maia somnoliento.

-Alec-

Fin


End file.
